


Tradition

by ionica01



Series: Almei week 2017 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Party, Xing, almei, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionica01/pseuds/ionica01
Summary: Alphonse wants to prove the Xingese aristocracy that he is fit to be part of the castle and of Princess Chang's clan. However, he has to rise to the expectations everyone has of him, and that means blending in at a traditional party, too.Written for Day 2 of AlMei week 2017, Tradition.





	Tradition

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Mei asked, holding the light, silky material that was supposed to be draped Al’s waist and tighten the kimono around him. There was concern painted across her face, like she didn’t want Alphonse to force himself into something unnecessary.

“I want to!” He told her softly, trying to look as excited as possible and placing a hand over hers to encourage her to continue her work. He gave the best smile he had, trying to hide his nervousness.

It had been about two weeks since Alphonse arrived in Xing, and Ling had decided it was high time for him to hold a ball to welcome Al in his country. And what a ball! All the court  _ and  _ the other 50 clans were invited! The Amestrian had a gut feeling the Emperor just wanted to hold a sumptuous feast and Mei’s roll of the eyes confirmed it, but he couldn’t deny him this pleasure. Moreover, he was seeking to show the Xingese court that he was fit to be there and that all the judging glances thrown in his and the Chang’s clan leader direction whenever they were seen together weren’t grounded.

Alphonse did everything in his power to make sure he wouldn’t make a foul out of himself: he read all the books on Xingese culture he could find in Amestris and even learnt as much as he could of the language; he reread all of his letters with Mei to pick up any custom or important gestures the easterners had as to not commit any kind of insult; he had even asked Mei to write the last few letters in Xingese only for him to exercise.

“Is it too tight?” Mei asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. He realised he must have been frowning while trying to recall all of the advice Lan Fan had offered him and forced a smile on his nervous face.

Mei’s brows knitted and she inched closer to his face, her breath now warming Al’s flushed cheeks. He stared at her dumbfounded, trying to understand her motives for closing the distance between them so much: he remembered Lan insisting on the fact that Xingese people don’t like having their personal space invaded.

By the time he had started running possible scenarios through his head, it was already too late: Mei bumped her forehead against his with more force than he remembered her having, causing all of the redness from his cheeks to rise to his forehead.

“Ouch!” He exclaimed, rubbing the injury confused. “What was that for?” He asked, glancing at the woman through his fingers. She had crossed her arms over her chest and was now fuming:

“Because you’re worrying too much again, Alphonse!” If she had dropped the “sama”, she must have been really angry.

Al let his hand drop against his sides and suddenly felt his body go numb as he muttered:

“I just… Don’t want to mess up.”

Mei’s expression softened and she picked up his arm, which felt heavy as led and foreign, as it was while Al was in an armour.

“And you won’t!” She said in a healing voice, probably regretting having snapped at him earlier. Al had discovered Mei was the type of girl who changed moods quickly, though she was much more balanced than his childhood friend. In times like this, he blessed Winry for her mood swings that gave him years of exercising how to deal with them.

“Whatever you do, you can never mess up, Alphonse-sama. At least not in my opinion.” She smiled, squeezing his hand and offering him a bright smile. Xiao-Mei climbed up on Al’s shoulder, rubbing her face against his cheek as well.

“Thank you, Mei!” He smiled, trying to hide the fact that these kind of encouragements only made him more nervous. Maybe he couldn’t embarrass her, but the impression he made on the others affected their relationship, as well.

Mei sighed, closing her eyes for a moment and shaking her head. Al should have known that no matter how good of a front he put up, he could never fool Mei. Not only because she could read his  _ qi _ , but more so because she didn’t miss anything when it came to him. She could even pick up the smallest lie when their only method of communication was writing, let alone now, when they were face to face.

“I’ll get ready and join you in half an hour.” she finally sighed. “Meanwhile,  _ you  _ go out there!” She said, pushing him towards the entrance to the huge dining room, which also served as a ball room.

Al reluctantly stepped towards the exit from his safe zone, stopping in the doorway to straighten up his back and turn around to offer a confident smile to Mei, who mirrored his gesture. Confidence was the last feeling his brain intercepted at the moment, but nailing this was something Al had to push himself to believe.

He stepped into the room with the right foot first, twenty minutes early. Even so, the place was far from empty: there were servants putting up the table, and Ling, along with a few others Al recognised as the heads of the Wei, Wang and Xiu clans, were sitting at the round dinner table.

“Alphonse!” Ling called out to him, friendly and yet official at the same time. The Amestrian was still amazed at how dignified the Xingese Emperor carried himself when in high-class company, much in contrast with his usual aloof self.

As he approached him, Al also spotted Lan Fan behind the Emperor’s chair, her dark costume blending in the shadows as she stood there, ready to protect Ling with her life.

Al stopped three steps before the King and bowed, his body forming a perfect 135 degrees angle. Once the King raised his hand as to put him at ease, he turned towards the three other clan leaders and performed the same gesture.

“I must excuse myself for interrupting your discussion.” Al started in the most formal tone he could, relieved that his brain hadn’t gone blank when he began talking. “I must introduce myself. I am Alphonse Elric.” He added, refraining from extending his hand for a handshake and indeed bowing again, this time much less.

The rest of the introductions went on without a hitch. Slowly, more and more people came in and Al repeated the steps and then proceeded to make small talk (usually politics-related) only to then pass to the next person and so on.

By the time Mei arrived, he was already exhausted and felt the muscles of his cheeks might be blocked in the position of “polite smiling” forever. Out of habit, he bowed in front of Mei, too. She immediately started chuckling, and jokingly bowed, as well.

“Sorry.” Al got up fast, scratching the back of his neck. “Force of habit.”

“Don’t worry. You seem better now.” She noticed, following Al as he led the way to her seat.

“Yeah well, the people here are friendly.” He admitted.

“See? Told you it would be fine!” Mei beamed, sitting down next to him without breaking eye contact.

The dinner started and everyone inquired about Amestris, and how come Al came here and about the start of  his friendship with the Emperor and Princess Chang. Al explained everything in polite words and omitting the disturbing facts, asking formal questions as well.

 

* * *

“Now then!” The Emperor clapped his hands as soon as the first course was over, attracting everyone’s attention. They turned to him, waiting for Ling to continue:

“I figured it would be a odd idea to ask Alphonse to show us one of the traditional Amestrian dances!” He smiled, directing the statement into Al’s direction.

The blonde froze, his mind going blank at the words. He didn’t have problems with the Xingese dances, Mei had taught him everything he needed to know, and his brain could cope with speaking the intricate language, but Amestrian dances phased him. Al doubted he even knew the songs! Being stuck in a suit of armour trying to save the world wasn’t exactly the most favorable context to learn how to dance.

“What do you say, Alphonse?” Ling asked.

Al gulped down and nodded: what else could he do? Ling happily got up and made a sign for the Xingese Orchestra to start the music. Al got up slowly, feeling his body even heavier than before and even more so than when he was in a suit of armour. He needed all of his self control to keep a good front and not to fall into despair. ‘All that effort… For nothing!’ he thought as his feet led him to the dancing ring.

As soon as the song started, Al was surprised to hear the familiar tone: it was a waltz!

“This is a dance for two.” Al politely explained the others, glimpsing at Mei from the corner of his eye. She must have read his mood again, because she let out a sigh of relief as soon as he started talking.

He confidently went towards her and extended an arm with the usual Amestrian bow, asking something he was very much familiar with from Führer Grumman’s Military parties:

“Would make me the pleasure of accepting this dance?”

Mei smiled in return, placing her had in his and getting up: “I’d be delighted to.”

They headed back towards the free space that served as as a dancing ring and Al placed his hand on her waist, bringing her closer. She, in term, placed her hand on his shoulder and tuned her body movements to his, so that they would move into the familiar waltz-square at the same rhythm. It proved to be an easy task for them: after all, they had done it before at Edward and Winry’s wedding.

It had been awkward back then, and they had moved clumsily, so much unlike the gracious steps they took now. Mei was no longer averting her gaze, instead holding his fond look with an equally infatuated one.

_ “Alphonse-sama!” She had scolded him during one of their dancing lessons. “You must remember, dancing is communicating feelings you can’t otherwise exteriorize!” _

And right now, he perfectly understood what she had meant. Holding her so close, he could feel his love overflowing and flowing into her spirit in a continuous connection. For what seemed like an eternity, the world was just theirs, the dancing ring was their little universe, but it was enough, because they had each other.

The song finished sooner than either of them wanted, but they didn’t realise it was over until they heard claps from the table.

“That is one amazing dance.”

“Yes, please teach us!”

“Do Amestrians always dance it?”

The questions were coming from all around the table, making Al smile: Mei might have just been right. He had worried over nothing.

 

* * *

 

Ling was watching the guests learn the Amestrian waltz proudly, nodding like a doting parent (despite the small age gap) at Alphonse’s progress in getting integrated into the Xingese community.

He felt Lan’s stare on him and smirked. “Something weighing on your mind?” He asked her, reading the unspoken question.

“When did you get the performers to learn this song, Young Master?” Lan inquired, stepping out of her shadow.

“Oh. It was after we returned from Ed’s wedding. It was the song playing while we danced on the roof.” He reminded her, innerly sulking at the fact that she had to wear the mask, which was doubtlessly covering a delightful blush right now.

“Did you know? It’s an Amestrian tradition for this to be the first dance the married couple shares.” He told Lan, smirking in Mei and Alphonse’s direction. 

Lan followed his gaze and smiled under the mask: soon enough, they might see them share that dance yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you liked this little piece too, lovelies! I certainly loved this prompt, it was so much fun to write!  
> As always, comments and kudos are highly welcome and encouraged!


End file.
